


But it isn't a Fairytale

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [12]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Love, M/M, lotsa feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds out that Wade has missed an important part of pop-culture, so he wants him to catch up. Without thinking of the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it isn't a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Feels in this Chap, a bit sad feels, too, but in the end it's all good =)  
> I watched the first two Spiderman movies yesterday (third is up today and after that I'll probably re-watch the new ones) and let me tell you ... the fics write themselves while watching XD  
> So get ready for more smut, more cuddles, more everything XD
> 
> Until then, enjoy today's chap <3
> 
> PS: I never saw the Toby-Spiderman movies until yesterday btw O.O

“Do you really wanna keep that?” Peter asked as he put the last of his things into the shared wardrobe in the bedroom. They’d just moved into their new place, a beautiful studio apartment that Wade had bought them, and currently tried to organize the last few things.  
“What do you mean?” Wade asked from the other end of the room, where he was very busy assembling a cupboard to put under the sink.  
Peter held up the hem of a pink, frilly dress with lots of glittery and lacey details.  
“Of course I’ll keep that! And don’t look at me like this, I know for a fact that you like my butt in it,” he mentioned, grinning, and then went back to work. Peter felt himself blush, but he shoved the dress decidedly back into the closet.  
“Yeah, makes you look like a beautiful Disney Princess,” he quipped playfully, but Wade stopped and looked up at him.  
”A what-now Princess? Was that an insult? Cause it was not very good.”  
“No, it wasn’t. Don’t you know Disney?”  
”She hot?”  
“It’s a company. They’re making all kinds of kids movies,” Peter said and stepped back from the wardrobe to look at his lover. “So you’ve never seen one of their movies?”  
“Not that I know of. But I don’t even remember yesterday’s lunch, so-“  
”It was fried rice and salad with sesame dressing.”  
“Babe, you’re such a good cook,” Wade said happily and left the room to put the cupboard in place in the bathroom. For him, the conversation was over, probably already forgotten, but it lingered in Peter’s mind.  
Even that night, when Wade was snoring lightly next to him, Peter couldn’t let it be. So he made a note on his phone for the next day, before he snuggled up next to Wade and a muscular arm hugged him close immediately. 

 

On his way home from uni that day, he went to a media store to pick up the things on his note. Back home he noticed he was alone; maybe Wade was picking some spare parts up from the store – it was unbelievable how many different screws and dowel pins and whatever was needed just to set things up in the apartment.  
But better for him, Peter thought, and set his shopping bags on the coffee table before hurrying out again. He just jogged a block to get some to the Taco joint Wade liked best, and bought a whole bag of spicy food. 

 

Back at their apartment at the same time, Wade had just come home and set his backpack on the kitchen counter grumpily. They’d bought a cordless screwdriver a few days ago, and already the damn thing broke down when he wanted to put up some more security stuff and curtains. So he’d gone back to the store to get the stupid machine replaced, hopefully for something that would work now.  
He immediately noticed the bags on the coffee table and looked around.  
“Petey? You home?” he shouted, but received no answer. 

The Merc shrugged and went over to the sofa, where he looked inside the shopping bags. One was full of snacks, popcorn, soda, potato chips, skittles and so on. The other held a big sparkly package of what he assumed were movies, so he tore the wrapper off and looked at them.

 

Peter hopped up the stairs two at a time, already looking forward to a nice afternoon full of movies and snacks. When he turned his key in the lock, he was surprised to find it unlocked, while pretty sure he’d turned the key before leaving.  
“Wade?”  
He got no answer, but he saw the Merc’s backpack in the kitchen. A few steps later, in the living room area, he found Wade, who held several DVD cases in his hands.  
“I actually wanted to surprise you with them,” Peter said cheerfully, but his smile faltered as he saw which movie the Merc looked at.  
Of course there was “Beauty and the Beast” right on top of the stack, Wade had just read the description.

“Uhm ... I ... uh, I really didn’t ... mean to offend you ... or anything,” the younger man replied weakly and felt himself turn red. Why hadn’t he thought of that one, damnit?!  
It must’ve looked so incredibly offensive that Peter would bring a movie about a hideous beast to watch with Wade, who thought of himself to be just that.  
“I’m sorry, I ... I’ll take this and ... uhm ...,” Peter mumbled and pried the case out of his boyfriend’s hands, to put it away and maybe return to the store tomorrow.  
“Nah, let’s watch it.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. It’s that Disney stuff that you wanted to watch, right? Let’s watch it,” Wade demanded and took the case back to open it. “You watched them when you were little, huh?”  
Peter stared dumbly into the living room area as Wade cleared the table and poured the candy boxes on it, then put the CD into the player.

“Yeah ...,” he answered reluctantly and settled on the couch, unpacking the Tacos and earning a happy squeal from Wade.  
“Welp, then we gonna watch ‘em. I wanna know what little Petey watched in his little Spidey Footie-Pajamas.”  
“I actually wore ninja turtles,” Peter clarified and Wade demanded to see photos at the next opportunity. 

The two of them settled on the sofa and Wade monopolized the bag of popcorn whilst taking bites of the Tacos. It went quite well, Peter thought, when his lover would actually focus on the movie and not go into discussions with the voices over something or the other. But of course, the silence never lasts long with Wade.

“Oh, she looks like you,” Wade mumbled around a mouthfull of popcorn, when Belle came into the picture carrying a book.  
“No, she doesn’t”  
“Sure does! Look at her butt, it’s just as yummy and tiny and perky as yours!”  
“Did you just admire a cartoon character’s butt?”  
“I admire ALL the butts, because everything else would be racist!”

“Can you sing like that? Sing that song for me!”  
“I don’t sing.”, Peter grumbled and held the bowl of nachos out of reach for Wade.  
“OH YES you do. In the shower.”  
“That’s ... I know you only know that because you peeped at me.”  
“Yup,” the Merc grinned and snatched a handful nachos out of the bowl, dunking them into the dip.

When the movie neared it’s end, Peter got nervous again and tried stealthily to move the remote closer to himself. They watched the bad guy stab the beast and Peter gripped the remote as they saw the last petal of the rose fall down.  
“Well, that was a good movie, huh? No happy end, but she told him she loved him, that’s ... uh ... something,” he mumbled and placed the rest of the DVDs in Wade’s lap. “Here, you choose wich one we watch next.”  
“Hey, wait a minute, that thing isn’t over, yet!” Wade complained and pointed at the little display on the dvd player that showed a few more minutes.  
“Uhm, that’s just credits – here, which movie next?” he tried desperately to distract Wade, but the older man furrowed his non existant brows. Well, leave it to Peter Parker to try and trick the best Mercenary in the world.  
“Let’s watch the whole thing,” Wade insisted and snatched the remote to press play again. The younger man surpressed a sigh and leaned back against the sofa, wishing he could just vanish into it. 

Of course now they had to see how the Beast got transformed into the prince, how he got the girl of his dreams, his castle, and they married. Great.  
Peter did notice the hard look in Wade’s eyes during all of it, and almost expected him to throw the remote into the TV when the movie was really over. But Wade just turned off the TV and sighed.  
“Well, life isn’t a fairytale, huh?”  
Peter felt a sting in his heart at the hopeless tone of his lover’s voice. He scooted closer on he sofa, but wasn’t sure if he should touch – often times when Wade was in a bad mood, he didn’t like being touched at all. But then the older man leaned towards Peter and gently placed his bald head on his shoulder.  
Throwing over all his reservations, Peter hugged Wade’s hunched-over shoulders and kissed the bald, scarred head softly. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“  
“Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s just a movie,” Wade replied and sat back up with a deep sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. Peter carefully put his own hands over Wade’s and stroked the scarred skin until the Merc let them sink back down. The young man kissed his boyfriend’s lips softly and apologized again. 

“Let’s watch a different one!” Wade quickly announced and jumped off the sofa, clearly trying to change the topic. Peter wouldn’t press, he was glad he didn’t ruin the whole day.

While Wade went over to the TV to put in a copy of “The little Mermaid”, Peter got some more soda for them, as well as a two small bottles of water. He made an effort to arrange everything nicely on the table again, kind of aiming for a restart of their whole TV-experience.

“Petey?”, Wade called in a pensively while switching the CDs.  
“Hm?”  
“She ... did love him ... yeah? Like, really, a lot?”

There was a long pause where Peter looked up at him surprised. When he understood the tone in his boyfriend’s voice, Peter smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Still does. Every day,” he replied in all seriousness and Wade stared at him for a few seconds, before rapidly turning away, probably hiding a blush or the teary shimmer that Peter may or may not have noticed.


End file.
